


Rainbow Flags and Declarations

by bookl0ver



Series: Ballum Week 2020 [7]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Ballum Week 2020 (EastEnders), Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gay Pride, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookl0ver/pseuds/bookl0ver
Summary: Ballum Week - Day 7 - PrideCallum's first Pride out of the closet goes better than he could have dreamed.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: Ballum Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778890
Comments: 20
Kudos: 78





	Rainbow Flags and Declarations

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking. 
> 
> No warnings apply. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Ben where are my jeans?” Callum called as he hunted around the bedroom. When Ben came into the bedroom, he was met with the sight of Callum’s boxer clad bum sticking out from under the bed. 

Ben gave an appreciative whistle, giving a firm slap to one cheek that made him yelp and jolt further under the bed. 

“Oi!” 

Ben laughed, leaning against the wall and watching as Callum scrambled out from under the bed, face red. 

“Have you seen my black jeans babe? The skinny ones that you like.” 

Ben pursed his lips, glancing around the destroyed bedroom. Clothes were piled everywhere, the wardrobe and drawers all hanging open and ransacked. 

“Well I take it they aren’t in here. I’ll check the washing pile,” He suggested. “You sit down, catch your breath. We don’t want to show up to the parade with you all sweaty and gross, that’s for the after party.” 

Callum rolled his eyes at Ben’s back, flopping down onto the bed. Today was pride, his first pride out. Due to the hellfire that was 2020, there hadn’t been a pride last year, and he was ramped up to finally go as a gay man. A gay man with a handsome boyfriend and supportive friends. 

He smiled as he thought about how far he’d come, from that day in 2019, crying and watching all those people having what he thought he’d never have – happiness, freedom, love. And now he had it all, and he was going to celebrate. 

Ben returned with his jeans over one arm and a crisply ironed shirt, holding them out to him. 

“I was gonna wear my blue t-shirt,” Callum stated, holding it up. 

“No baby, wear this. Brings out your eyes.” Ben smiled at him, placing the clothes in Callum’s hands. “We both know I’ve got a better fashion sense babe.” Ben grinned when Callum raised his eyebrows at him. He gestured at the clothes and made several blush inducing comments as Callum pulled them on, giggling at the way Callum jumped up and down as he pulled his jeans over his hips. 

“There, will I do?” Callum held out his arms out to his sides, sarcastically waiting for Ben’s approval. 

“I don’t know, give us a twirl.” With an amused huff, Callum obeyed, slowly turning so that Ben could take him in. When he turned to look at Ben his eyes were dark with lust, and he had no time to react before his head was pulled down for a harsh kiss. 

They stood, kissing frantically, tongues in each other’s mouths and biting on each other’s lips for several minutes, until the buzzer of the flat caught their attention. Reluctantly they parted, having to take several deep breaths to compose themselves before answering the door, where Lola, Jay and Lexi stood waiting for them. 

All three were wearing white shirts with different rainbow words. Jay’s and Lola’s read “Proud Ally” and Lexi's read “I love my Gay Dad." If Ben teared up when he saw it, nobody commented. 

“Come on then, parade starts in twenty.” Callum called, ushering everybody out. He locked the door behind him, beaming as they headed towards the parade. 

Today was going to be a good day. 

It was late evening, nearly night, the parade and most of the festival over. The more risqué acts were on the main stage now, a drag queen with four extremely hunky backing dancers. People were still milling about, dancing and enjoying themselves. In the early twilight the rainbows adorning everything and everyone shone and sparkled, beacons of hope and happiness. 

Ben and Callum were sat on a blanket, slightly back from the main audience of the show. Lola and Jay had taken Lexi home, their little princess exhausted after spending several hours in the hot sun running around and dancing. Callum hadn’t noticed how many children were there the last time, and it warmed his heart, knowing so many were being raised with the message of love and equality. Lexi had made no shortage of friends, and he, Ben, Lola and Jay all had the numbers of multiple other parents, eager to meet up for play-dates and chats over coffee. 

Callum was laid down on the blanket, head resting on Ben’s thigh, tilted to watch the drag queen. Ben’s hand ran through his hair, his other perched behind him to lean on. Two years ago, in this very spot, Callum had felt as though his world was crumbling, his life spiralling out of control and crashing around his ears. Now, he was certain he’d never felt so at peace. 

“Have you had a good time babe?” Ben’s voice broke through Callum’s musings. He turned his head to look up into sparkling blue eyes. 

“Amazing.” He said softly, smiling. “I don’t think I’ve ever been so happy.” 

Ben smiled back at him. Shifting, he nudged Callum to sit up. “Hey babe, I need you to stand up a second, I wanna know if you can see Tubbs in the crowd.” 

“What?” Head tilted questioningly, Callum obeyed when no explanation was given. He glanced around, stretching up onto his tiptoes when he didn’t spot Tubbs. The man had been around earlier, a bi pride flag draped over his shoulders and painted onto his cheek. “He ain’t here Ben...”

Callum trailed off as he turned around and realised the position Ben was in. 

One knee on the ground, the other bent, hidden from view by the velvet box Ben was holding. The ring inside it shone in the faint moonlight. 

“Ben-" Callum gasped, taking a startled step backwards. The piercing depths of Ben’s eyes drew him back and he stood in front of him, mesmerised. 

“Callum Highway,” Ben started, voice quivering with emotion. “You are the best man I have ever met. You came into my life, my head and my heart and you never left. Every second with you has been amazing. I’ve loved before, but never the way I love you. You don’t just make me wannabe better, you make me better. When I’m with you, I’m a better person, and I want to spend the rest of my life being that person, for you, with you. So,” Ben’s voice broke and he cleared his throat, blinking back the tears that welled in his eyes. “Callum - my beautiful, funny, kind, wonderful Callum – will you marry me?” 

Callum let out a choked sob, tears running freely down his cheek. He wiped at them with one hand, the other held out to Ben. Ignorant of the crowd that had formed around them, watching earnestly, he found his voice. 

“Yes.” 

Ben’s face split into a relieved and happy grin, and they both jumped at the crowd surrounding the began to cheer. They both glanced at them, before focusing back onto each other. Ben rose to his feet, pulling Callum to him. Their lips met, tears falling down their cheeks as they realised that they were actually engaged. 

When they pulled apart Ben anxiously took out the ring. “Do you want to wear a ring? I bought you one, but you don’t have to-" 

“If you don’t put that ring on my finger right now, you’re sleeping on the sofa you muppet,” Callum interrupted, holding out his splayed fingers. With a shaky hand, Ben plucked the ring from the box and pushed it down onto Callum’s ring finger. 

The sound of the cheers caught their attention, breaking their reverie. They were enveloped in hugs and applause, from people they both did and didn’t recognise. The drag queen, having been told about what had gone on spoke into the microphone. 

“Can we all give a great big Walford Pride congratulations to Ben and Callum who just got engaged! Congratulations gentlemen, here’s a song just for you!” 

The cheers echoed around them, the drag queen beginning to belt out Marry You by Bruno Mars and Ben and Callum’s hands intertwined. Ben’s thumb kept running over the ring on Callum’s finger, sparks of joy flickering through him. 

“This song’s for us,” Ben grinned. “Let’s dance.” They began to dance together, hands on each other’s hips as they sung along with the people surrounding them. 

Today really was turning out to be perfect. 

“How you doing, fiancé?” Ben drawled as they packed up their blanket, grabbing their bag of Pride buys. 

Callum hummed in reply. The truth was, no words could ever convey how truly, wonderfully happy he was. The storm that had always raged within him, the certainty that he would never belong, never find peace and love was finally completely silent and still. 

Without saying a word, he heaved their stuff in one hand and wrapped the other around Ben’s smaller one. As they began to walk home, calls of congratulations following them from people who had witnessed the proposal, Callum couldn’t stop smiling. 

“I love you,” He mumbled, squeezing Ben’s hand gently. 

Ben smiled up at him. “I love you too.” 

Stopping in the street, the bag of stuff falling to the ground, Callum cupped Ben’s face and pulled him up. They kissed, ignorant of anyone or anything around them. 

This was where he was meant to be. In the arms of a man he loved, so deeply in love that it should be scary. Proud. So fucking proud of who he was, all that he was.

Proud to be Mr. Callum Highway, soon to be Mitchell. Gay, engaged, loved, accepted. Out. 

Happy. 

Finally, he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Feel free to leave comments and kudos, they're greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
